Idyllisches Familienleben Weihnachtsspecial
by YuryJulian
Summary: Weihnachten bei der Zwangsfamilie Bridger.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und ihren Figuren gehören nicht mir und ich bekomme kein Geld für das Schreiben!

__

Besten Dank an Kiddo für ihre lieben Geschenke und an Samusa für die leckeren Plätzchen! Deine sind nicht so hart wie die meinigen und ganz weich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da schief gelaufen ist.

Idyllisches Familienleben – Weihnachtsspecial

by YuryJulian

Die blonde Ärztin war gerade dabei in der Küche einige Dinge herzurichten, als das Klingeln eines Glöckchens in die Küche trat und direkt hinter ihr aufhörte. Sie hatte schon eine ganze Weile dieses Klingeln vernommen gehabt, wusste aber nie woher es genau kam. Verwundert drehte sie sich herum und konnte nicht anders als lachen. Das kleine Kätzchen sah einfach zu niedlich aus mit der roten Weihnachtsmütze und dem kleinen Klingelglöckchen, das ihr jemand mit einem roten Band um den Hals gebunden hatte.

Kristin ging in die Knie und kraulte Minki unter der Schnauze, was diese wohlig mit einem Schnurren begrüßte. "Wer hat dich denn zum kleinen Weihnachtskätzchen umgewandelt?"

Ein Miau folgte sofort als Antwort.

"Ich würde sagen, sie fordert jetzt eine Belohnung, weil sie so brav war und mich nur viermal gekratzt hat, als ich sie mit der Mütze ausstattete.", sagte die Stimme von Lucas, der soeben durch die Tür in die Küche trat.

"Musst du nicht heute Nachmittag nochmals in die Schule?", fragte Kristin ihn, als sie sich wieder erhob.

"Eigentlich schon, aber ich glaube ich lasse den Kurs heute sausen. Nen hat eine leichte Grippe und ist gerade auf dem Weg zum Arzt, damit er nicht hin muss. Chris schwänzt sowieso in einem fort und Lenny hat heraus gefunden, dass auch noch Mour derjenige ist, der heute Aufsicht hat und darauf hat nun wirklich keiner mehr von uns Lust. Den letzten Schultag vor den Ferien hätte die am Nachmittag ruhig alles ausfallen lassen können und wenn das eben von der Schulleitung nicht geht, machen das die Schüler spontan mal selber." Er nahm sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Streng bedachte die Ärztin ihn mit einem Vortrag über Verantwortung und Vernunft. "Du kannst nicht einfach so weiter machen. Ein gewisses Maß an Verpflichtung musst du schon an den Tag legen. Wann beginnt dein Kurs?"

Genervt sah der Teenager auf seine Armbanduhr. "In einer halben Stunde."

"Gut, dann werde ich dich gleich zur Schule fahren, also pack deine Sachen zusammen. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn du unter meiner Aufsicht noch mehr anstellst, als du sowieso schon tust."

"Können wir nicht noch verhandeln? Es ist bald Weihnachten, da kann man doch mal ein wenig aufeinander zugehen. Sie helfen mir bei meinem Problem und ich ihnen bei ihren... sofern sie eines haben."

Sie musste lachen. "Du willst mir beim Plätzchen backen helfen?"

"Warum nicht? Ich kann kleine seaQuest Boote formen, das wird den Captain bestimmt umhauen!"

Dr. Westphalen nickte lächelnd. "Das würde dir gefallen! Aber vorher musst du noch in die Schule und diesen einen Kurs ganz brav absitzen."

Lucas verzog das Gesicht. "Richtige Wortwahl! Absitzen ist genau das, was ich in dieser Einrichtung immer mache."

Bimmelnd ging Minki zu seinem jungen Herrchen und schmiegte sich an seine Beine an.

"So schlimm kann es gar nicht sein, wenn du noch genug Energie hast für solche Ideen wie mit Minki."

"Warum denn nicht?" Er nahm das Kätzchen auf den Arm. "Also ich finde ihren neuen Look totschick, sie nicht?"

Kopf schüttelnd drehte die Ärztin ihm den Rücken zu. "Zieh dich lieber an, damit wir los können."

Sobald die Schule aus war und Lucas in die Ferien starten konnte, stand er in der Küche bereit um der Ärztin beim Plätzchen backen zu helfen. "Ich werde mir auch ganz viel Mühe geben!", versprach er.

"Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Ich hoffe nur, du hast im Plätzchen backen mehr Talent, als bei deinen anderen Kochkünsten." Sie warf gerade die restlichen Zutaten zu dem Teig zusammen und begann diesen zu kneten.

"Wir werden es sehen. Ich habe noch nie welche gebacken, das ist sozusagen mein Debut."

"Wirklich nicht?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, woher denn? Meine Eltern hatten doch nie Zeit, da war es schon ein Wunder, wenn die Weihnachten überhaupt zu Hause waren." Er steckte immer wieder seinen Finger in die Schüssel mit der Schlagsahne, die Kristin für ihren Kuchen geschlagen hatte und schleckte den süßen Schaum ab.

"Hör endlich mit der Nascherei auf! Da ist kaum noch etwas von der Sahne übrig." Bevor sie ihm aber die Schüssel wegnehmen konnte, hatte er noch ein letztes Mal seinen Finger hinein getaucht und ließ Minki, die noch immer mit ihrem Glöckchen klingend sofort zu ihm kam, ihn abschlecken. "Das ist lecker, nicht? Und diese böse Tante, will nicht, dass ich noch einmal probiere."

Wie um ihm da zu zustimmen, gab Minki ein paar Maunzlaute ab. Ihre rote Weihnachtsmütze war irgendwo unterwegs verloren gegangen. Wo konnte Lucas nicht sagen, denn es muss wohl gewesen sein, als er in der Schule war und zum suchen war er schlichtweg zu faul im Moment. Er wartete nur darauf, dass der Teig endlich fertig war, damit er mit den ganzen Förmchen, die er sich bereits sauber auf dem Tisch bereit gelegt hatte, loslegen konnte.

Dr. Westphalen holte eine Tüte Mehl aus dem Schrank und gab sie dem verwirrt darauf blickenden Teenager. "Nicht zuviel, sondern nur ein wenig, kannst du auf dem Tisch ausbreiten."

Die blauen Augen sahen sie an, als wäre sie ein Monster in Person.

"Was ist?"

"Aber da soll doch der Teig hin und die Förmchen sind auch alles schon bereit gelegt."

Kristin drehte sich herum und sah in welch sauberen Reihen Lucas seine Förmchen da aufgereiht hatte. "Tut mir leid für dich, aber das kannst du alles wieder weg räumen."

"Sie wissen, dass das eine riesige Sauerei werden wird?"

"Das ist mir bewusst und nun hör auf mich anzustarren wie ein Welpenjunges und fang an, sonst brauchen wir hier noch ewig."

Nach einem weiteren zweifelnden Blick ging Lucas mit der Mehltüte zum Tisch und machte sich ans Wegräumen seiner Förmchen. Zuerst überlegte er, wo er sie denn hinlegen könnte, damit seine Arbeit nicht ganz umsonst war, doch Minki schaffte dem Abhilfe. Sie sprang über den Stuhl auf den Tisch und schubste mit der Pfote alles auf dem Boden. Zu seiner eigenen Verteidigung sagte Lucas sofort, dass nicht er es war. Die Ärztin schüttelte zwar hilflos den Kopf, aber erwiderte nichts. Sie hatte sich darauf eingelassen mit dem Teenager und seiner Freundin Plätzchen zu backen, also musste sie da auch durch. Dennoch nahm sie die Katze vom Tisch und wischte mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Tischplatte, ehe Lucas das Mehl darauf ausbreiten konnte. Wer wusste denn schon an welchen Orten diese kleinen Pfötchen Minkis zuletzt waren?

"Unser kleines Weihnachtskätzchen kann ja ein wenig im Wohnzimmer spielen gehen, bis wir hier fertig sind.", sagte Kristin und brachte Minki aus der Küche raus.

Sobald Lucas die ganzen Förmchen wieder aufgehoben und auf die Stühle verteilt hatte, begann er das Mehl auf dem Tisch auszubreiten. Anstatt der schwarzen Stoffhose hätte er besser eine weiße angezogen, denn darauf erkannte man wenigstens nicht, dass diese vorher eine andere Farbe gehabt hatte.

"Hier ist der Teig." Dr. Westphalen brachte ihm den fertig gekneteten Teig und ein Nudelholz zum ausrollen. "Bist du dir sicher, dem gewachsen zu sein?"

Eifrig nickte der Teenager. "Ich bin zwar kein Genie was das Kochen angeht, aber hier ein paar Figuren auszustechen, sollte doch wahrlich kein Problem sein!"

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich habe die Backbleche auch schon hergerichtet. Ich möchte schnell noch einige Dinge einkaufen gehen. Der Backofen ist vorgeheizt und wenn die Kekse beginnen braun zu werden, dann laufen sie Gefahr anzubrennen, also pass auf!"

"Pfh!" Er blies sich die störenden Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Ein kleines Missgeschick und schon wird man behandelt wie ein kleines Kind."

"Leider habe ich aber das Gefühl, es genau mit einem solchen zu tun zu haben, wenn ich dich in der Küche sehe! Wenn du dir also unsicher bist, dann warte auf mich. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Die Ärztin wusch sich die Hände und verließ das Haus. Lucas war nun allein und auch Minki hatte bemerkt, dass nun nur noch der Teenager da war. Neugierig lugte das Kätzchen um die Ecke in die Küche. Lucas begann den Teig auszurollen, was ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Minki sprang auf den Stuhl und schob die Vorderpfoten auf die Tischkante, damit sie über den Rand des Tisches sehen konnte.

"Willst du mir helfen?", sagte Lucas.

Ratlos blickte das Kätzchen zu ihm auf, ehe es am Mehl schnubberte und niesen musste. "Nicht auf den Teig!"

Minki schüttelte den kleinen Kopf, da sie wohl noch immer einen Niesreiz hatte, dabei verloren ihre Pfoten den Halt und sie rutschte ab. Der Teenager kniete sich hin und sah unter den Tisch. Dem Kätzchen war nichts passiert. "Besser du gehst irgendwohin, wo dir nichts passieren kann oder du störst." Minki verstand seine Worte nicht, aber sie hatte genug. Ihre Nase kitzelte noch immer. Vielleicht legte sie sich etwas vor den Ofen, von da kam diese gemütliche Wärme her.

Lucas sah ihr nach, wie sie sich vor den Backofen hinlegte und sich zusammen rollte. War wohl auch besser so. Der Teig vor ihm war sauber ausgerollt und nun stellte sich die Frage: Welche Form zuerst? Die kleine seaQuest, die er machen wollte, hatte schließlich noch Zeit. Erst musste er sich mit der Sache hier vertraut machen. Er wählte einige weihnachtliche Formen wie Glocken, Weihnachtsbäume und –Männer. Sobald er ein Backblech gefüllt hatte, schob er es in den Backofen und ging zum Tisch zurück, um nochmals den Teig auszurollen. Mittendrin hörte er aber auf und knetete alles wieder zu einem dicken Kloß zusammen. Die Hälfte davon legte er auf die Seite und den Rest rollte er nun erneut aus , damit er das nächste Backblech füllen konnte. Ging doch ganz gut, dachte er bei sich ohne zu bemerken, dass es langsam etwas seltsam roch. Erst als Minki unaufhörlich zu miauen begann, sah er zum Backofen. Mit den dicken Handschuhen holte er das Blech aus dem Ofen. "Oh... glaubst du das will noch einer essen?"

Die Plätzchen waren braun bis schwarz gebacken und somit ordentlich in die Hose gegangen. "Das Zeug ist aber echt schnell durch." Er kippte die misslungenen Kekse auf einen Teller und schob jetzt lieber ein neues Blech ein. Dieses Mal passte er aber auf, während er sich an dem anderen Teigkloß zu schaffen machte und ihn formte. Als Kristin zurück kam, war er noch immer nicht fertig.

Dr. Westphalen stellte die Einkaufstasche auf die Anrichte. Minki ergriff die Flucht, denn nochmal wollte sie nicht von der Frau hinaus getragen werden. "Was ist denn das hier?" Sie zeigte auf die angebrannten Plätzchen.

"Besonders gut durch gebackene Plätzchen.", sagte Lucas ohne von seiner Modellierarbeit aufzusehen.

Die Ärztin nickte verstehend. "Aha... du hast nicht aufgepasst und deinem Ruf alle Ehre gemacht?"

"So kann man es auch ausdrücken. Fertig!" Stolz präsentierte er das Gebilde und trug es zum Backofen. "Das darf jetzt aber nicht anbrennen, ich habe eine halbe Ewigkeit daran gesessen!"

"Irgendwie weiß ich manchmal nicht, was ich von dir halten soll." Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie auf das Werk hinab. "Lass mich das besser weiter in die Hand nehmen."

"Gerne." Lucas übergab ihr sein Meisterwerk und klopfte sich das Mehl von der Hose. "Dann bin ich fertig."

"Ist vielleicht besser so.", stimmte die Ärztin zu. Sie legte sein Werk auf das Backblech und schob es in den Ofen. Die anderen Plätzchen mussten noch abkühlen und wie es aussah, wollte der Teenager diese dann nicht noch verzieren. Bei ihrem Einkauf hatte sie einen Adventsstern gekauft, der ihrer Meinung nach hervorragend für das Wohnzimmer geeignet war. Sie befreite die Pflanze von dem Papier und stellte sie im besagten Raum auf den Tisch. Als sie wieder hinauswollte, sah sie die weißen kleinen Tapsspuren auf dem Teppich und sie musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, dem Kätzchen nicht den Marsch zu blasen, das sich in der Ecke des Sofas in die Kissen gekuschelt hatte. Wer machte wohl mehr Arbeit, Lucas oder Minki?

Bridger wusste nicht recht was er davon halten sollte. Bereits seit einer Weile stand er hier und betrachtete das Gebäck. "Wer hat sich denn die Mühe gemacht, die seaQuest zu backen?"

"Lucas! Als er sah, dass ich auch noch Farbe zum anmalen habe, war der ganz schnell wieder zurück in der Küche."

"Aha.", nickte der Captain. "Können wir das als Zeichen von Heimweh auslegen oder war das eine von diesen Beschäftigungen, denen Genies manchmal nachgehen ohne dass man genau weiß, warum?"

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Er ist talentiert in vielen Dingen. Wenn es ihm Spaß macht und ihn ablenkt, warum denn nicht? Auf alle Fälle war er für eine Weile beschäftigt."

Nathan legte die seaQuest wieder auf die Schale zurück, wo sie inmitten der ganzen Plätzchen thronte. "Dann will ich mal den Baum aufstellen, damit wir ihn noch schmücken können."

"Willst du das heute noch machen?"

"Morgen ist Weihnachten, wird doch langsam mal Zeit, findest du nicht?"

"Aber es ist doch bereits nach acht! Willst du dich nicht lieber setzen und dich ausruhen? Du hast doch ziemlich lange arbeiten müssen."

"Ganz so schlimm ist es nicht. Auf der seaQuest haben wir ganz andere Schichten gehabt und die paar Stunden, die ich länger gelangweilt an diesem Schreibtisch zubringen musste, können mich nicht so schaffen wie ein wirklicher heikler Auftrag."

Kristin musterte ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick. "Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Du sagst es, du bist gelangweilt gewesen. Solch ein Zustand kann sich meist viel stärker auf einen Menschen auswirken, als man manchmal meint. Setz dich wenigstens noch etwas hin und ruh dich aus. Den Baum können wir auch morgen Vormittag noch aufstellen."

"Das geht nicht, ich muss noch wegen ein paar Geschenken in die Stadt!", widersprach Bridger ihr.

Das brachte die Ärztin zum stutzen. "Du hast noch nicht alles zusammen?"

"Ganz genau. Die Zeit ist so schnell vergangen und dann war es die letzten Tage so hektisch im Büro, dass ich kaum dazu gekommen bin mir mal in der Mittagspause etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Geschenke waren da nicht drinnen und ich möchte Lucas ganz gerne einmal eine richtige Freude machen. Wo steckt unser Meisterbäcker überhaupt?"

"Der ist in seinem Zimmer und lässt sich von seiner Katze beim Einpacken der Geschenke helfen, denn im Gegensatz zu dir hat er die schon alle."

Nathan sah zu ihr und hob eine Augenbraue hoch. "Bekomme ich das jetzt auch noch vorgehalten?"

Sie ging gar nicht darauf ein. "Willst du wirklich den Baum noch aufstellen?"

"Ja, wenn er steht, dann steht er und wir haben morgen eine Sache weniger zu tun. Ganz ehrlich, bis zum heutigen Tag habe ich nicht mehr gewusst, wie stressig Weihnachten sein kann. Naja, habe es ja auch schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr richtig gefeiert."

Kristin stand auf und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das tut mir leid für dich, aber es kommt eine Zeit, da muss die Trauer aufhören und jeder sein Leben weiter leben. Das gilt auch für dich. Ich bin sicher, deine Familie würde es sehr freuen, wenn du diesen Tag endlich wieder glücklich erleben könntest."

Er nickte. "Ja, das glaube ich auch. Dieses Jahr wird auch etwas ganz besonderes. Seltsame Umstände, aber dennoch besonders. Zum ersten Mal seit langem freue ich mich auf diesen Tag und ich bin sicher, Lucas wird es nicht anders ergehen. Bei dem was ich von seiner Familie weiß, wird das ihm nur gut tun, mal ganz normal dieses Fest zu feiern. Keine Geschäftspartner die zum Essen kommen oder streitende Eltern oder aber auch ganz einsame Feiertage."

"Hat er dir jemals davon erzählt, wie es bei ihm zu Hause abläuft?" Ihre Besorgnis Lucas gegenüber machte sich wieder breit.

"Nicht direkt. Meistens sind es nur Bruchstücken, die man hier und da mal in einem Gespräch auffängt."

"Glaubst du, dass es so schlimm bei ihm ist?"

Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jede Familie hat ihre Probleme und ich glaube für ihn ist es nicht so schlimm, wie wir das hier auffassen. Er kennt es nicht anders. Mich wundert es immer wieder, wie normal er doch ist, wenn man bedenkt unter welchen Umständen er aufwachsen musste. Die Wolenczaks können wirklich stolz auf ihren Sohn sein. Ich gehe ihn fragen, ob er mir mit dem Baum hilft. Mit etwas Glück erhasche ich einen Blick auf mein Geschenk." Der Ärztin zuzwinkernd verließ er das Wohnzimmer und eilte die paar Stufen zu dem Zimmer des Teenagers hinauf.

Als es klopfte, erschrak Lucas und zerriß kurzerhand das sauber abgeschnittene Geschenkpapier. "Na toll!" Minki bracht ihm gerade eine blaue Schleife, da er die rote zuvor wieder weg gelegt hatte.

"Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte die Stimme des Captains hinter der Tür.

"Gleich." Lucas packte schnell alles, was noch nicht verpackt war auf sein Bett und zog die Decke darüber. Die Rollen Geschenkpapier kickte er kurzerhand unter das Bett und Minki nahm er auf den Arm, denn eine weitere Rolle brauchte sie nicht im Zimmer in lauter Einzelteile zu zerfetzen. Wenn Westphalen die Schnipsel sah, würde er sicherlich sofort den Staubsauger und den Papierkorb für die größeren Stücke in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Sobald er an der Tür war, drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloß herum. "Was gibt es denn?" Er steckte nur seinen Kopf heraus und daran wie Bridger versuchte in das Innere zu gucken, was das ganz gut so.

"Ich habe deine kleine Arbeit beim Backen eben bewundert. Darf man das dann auch essen oder ist es nur zur Zierde?"

"Oh, nein, nein, die können sie essen wenn sie Lust haben. Ich wollte nur mal wieder darauf hinweisen, dass ich mein eigentliches zu Hause und mein eigentliches Ich vermisse."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, so geht es uns allen. Sag mal, könntest du mir eben zur Hand gehen? Ich muss morgen Vormittag noch einige Geschenke in der Stadt besorgen und währenddessen wäre es doch ideal, wenn Kristin oder du den Baum schmücken."

Lucas blickte ihn fragend an. Kam da jetzt noch was?

"Das heißt, wir müssen jetzt den Baum aufstellen. Wir können ihn nicht ewig im Garten in diesem Netz liegen lassen. Ich habe vorhin einen Ständer mitgebracht, doch allein ist es immer recht schwierig."

"Ah, einen Moment bitte." Seine rechte Hand kam durch den Türspalt und drückte ihm Minki mit dem kleinen Glöckchenhalsband, das sie zum Glück nicht abstreifen konnte, in die Hand. Anschließend zog er den Schlüssel aus dem Schloß, damit er die Tür von außen absperren konnte. "Nur weil ich mit ihnen beschäftigt bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich auch dem Doc vertraue, dass sie nicht hier in dem Zimmer auf Befehl von ihnen schnüffeln geht."

"Du hast wirklich ein gesundes Misstrauen, das muss ich dir lassen." Er übergab das Kätzchen wieder dem Teenager.

"Sagen wir es mal so, ich kenne sie nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, ob einer von ihnen auch nur dazu in der Lage wäre. Ich weiß wie sie in Dingen sind, wenn ich versuche etwas zu verbergen und das reicht. Sonst gehe ich meist davon aus, was würde ich machen und sie können mir glauben, diese Chance werde ich nicht ungenutzt lassen!"

"Dann werde ich mir morgen gleich ein gutes Versteck ausdenken, damit der gute Santa Claus auch ja nicht zu enttäuscht ist, weil du dich über die Geschenke nur halb so freust, wie es diese eigentlich verdient hätten."

Lucas trat vor ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo Kristin einige der Plätzchen aß. Die Verbrannten hatte sie kurzerhand weg geworfen gehabt, leider hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass der zweite Teig, den der Teenager auf ihre Anweisung hin zusammen gemischt hatte, mit einem Fehler behaftet war, was diese Sorte besonders hart werden ließ. Vorsichtig kaute sie nun auf dem Keks herum.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Lucas sie, als er Minki auf dem Sofa absetzte, wo das Kätzchen sofort in ein paar Kissen Zuflucht suchte und die Augen schloss.

"Was hast du mit dem Teig gemacht?", sagte sie zu ihm und legte den halb gegessenen Keks auf den Tisch zurück.

"Welchen Teig?" Lucas verstand nicht.

"Die sind knochenhart!" Sie zeigte auf das Plätzchen und der Teenager nahm sich einen davon.

"Oh." Er drehte den Keks vor seinen Augen hin und her. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe eigentlich alles gemacht, was sie mir gesagt haben."

Neugierig geworden, probiert auch Bridger einen. "Au, das tut ja richtig weh."

"Sie sollen ja auch das Gebiss vorher mit Haftcreme behandeln, dann rutscht das nicht so hin und her.", neckte Lucas ihn mit einem Grinsen.

"Du weißt, dass du schon wieder Gefahr läufst, dieses Jahr vergessen zu werden? Sag mal, unser Prachtboot ist aber nicht aus dem selben Teig gemacht?", sagte der Captain und legte ebenfalls seinen nur einmal abgebissenen Keks auf den Tisch.

"Nein, das war unser erster Klumpen, den der Doc gemacht hat. Sie wissen doch, wie schlimm ich und Küchenarbeit zusammen passen. Da sollten wir froh sein, dass ich das Boot überhaupt nachbauen konnte."

Bridger seufzte auf. Gegen diese Schlagfertigkeit war er zu so später Stunde nicht mehr in der Lage anzukämpfen. "Komm, hilf mir mit dem Baum." Er ging zur Terrassentür und hinaus in den Garten. Der Baum lag direkt unter dem Fenster, wo er sicher vor den gröbsten Wettereinflüssen war. Lucas nahm die Spitze und Bridger den Stamm. So trugen sie den Baum mit Leichtigkeit nach innen. Der Captain hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ein Weihnachten zu feiern, das keiner von ihnen jemals so schnell vergessen würde. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch einen sehr großen Baum besorgt. Die Decke in ihrem Wohnzimmer war zwar nicht sonderlich hoch, doch dafür hatten sie genügend Platz in der Breite und die würden sie auch brauchen.

"Wir legen ihn erst mal hier auf den Boden, bis ich den Ständer her gerichtet habe.", sagte Bridger und gleichzeitig legten sie den Baum auch ab.

"Sie reden, als wäre das eine komplizierte Sache.", meinte Lucas.

"In gewisser Weise ist es das auch. Diese Ständer haben alle ihre Tücken. Ich habe ihn mir von einem Kollegen geliehen, denn extra einen kaufen wollte ich nicht. Wer weiß, ob ich den jemals wieder brauchen würde und ich nehme mal an, Kristin hat selber zu Hause etwas entsprechendes."

Mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen stand die Ärztin in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie überlegte, wo sie den Baum am besten hinstellten, während ihr Ehemann auf Zeit den Ständer aus der Garage holen ging. "Am besten wir schieben den Sessel zu Seite und stellen ihn in die Ecke dort. Lass mich mal schnell in den Schrank sehen, was dort alles ist, wenn erst der Baum da steht, können wir nicht mehr ran." Lucas schob den Sessel von der Schrankwand weg und bis fast in den Laufweg, den man bei der Einrichtung des Bridger Wohnzimmers hatte. Dr. Westphalen sah in die oberen Fächer des Schrankes und zog die zwei Schubladen am Boden auf. "Ja, ich denke, das ist nicht so sonderlich wichtig." Sie zog eine saubere Decke aus der Schublade und breitete sie zwischen Schrankwand und Fenster aus. "Hier könnt ihr den Baum aufstellen."

Nun war auch der Captain zurück. "Das ist mir auch in den Sinn gekommen. Auf die Weise können wir ungehindert in den Garten."

"Meine Kinderfotos sind deswegen nur leider nicht verdeckt! Mir wäre die andere Seite lieber gewesen, am besten hier." Lucas zeigte auf genau die Stelle, an welcher zwei größere Portraits von ihm an der Wand hingen.

Lächelnd bedachte ihn die Ärztin mit einem amüsierten Blick. "Du versucht wirklich alles?"

"Man kann es ja wenigstens mal versuchen." Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern.

Bridger stellte den Ständer für den Baum in die Mitte des Tuches und öffnete die einzelnen Schrauben für die eigentliche Halterung des Stammes, sobald das getan war, zitierte er wieder Lucas zu sich, damit dieser ihm half, den Baum in das Loch zu heben. Es war die Aufgabe des Teenagers die Schrauben anschließend fest zu drehen. Bis ihr Weihnachtsbaum jedoch sicher und gerade stand, brauchte es noch einige Minuten an Feinarbeit, die die Ärztin nutzte, um die angeknabberten Plätzchen auszusortieren und eine Schere für das Netz zu holen. Schnell war auch das Netz um die Zweige herum entfernt und die grüne Tanne konnte nach langer Zeit, sich endlich wieder frei entfalten. Lucas musste jedoch anschließend darunter krauchen, denn beide Erwachsenen hatten vergessen, Wasser in den Ständer einzufüllen und da er ja bekanntlich der dünnste von ihnen war, durfte er sich gleich mal mit der Luft dort unten vertraut machen.

"Fertig?", fragte er, als er die Gießkanne Westphalen zurück gab.

Der Captain nickte. "Ja, das wars. Heute wird nichts mehr gemacht außer auf der Couch ausgeruht."

"Alles klar, dann kann ich mich ja dem Geschenke einpacken wieder widmen."

"Kannst du." Kristin saß wieder auf dem Sofa und rückte einige der Kissen zurecht, als ein kleines weißes etwas, mit klarem Glöckchengeklingel hinter einem hervor tapste. "Nimmst du sie wieder mit, oder wird sie uns den Abend versüßen?"

Schon griff der Teenager über die Lehne nach dem Kätzchen. "Das kann ich nicht riskieren. Minki hat alle ihre Geschenke gesehen. Am Ende fragen sie sie noch aus. Nein, nein, die kommt mit mir mit!"

Bridger und Dr. Westphalen lächelten nur, als sie sahen, wie schnell der Junge wieder nach oben verschwand. "Ich glaube das werden ganz wunderbare Weihnachten.", sagte der Captain dann noch.

Als Lucas am nächsten Morgen aufstand, waren seine Pseudoeltern noch am schlafen. Er zog sich an und ging ins Wohnzimmer, das durch den am Vorabend aufgestellten Weihnachtsbaum nach frischer Tanne roch. Er zog tief den Geruch ein. Es gefiel ihm. Das weckte Erinnerungen an Zeiten, als seine Eltern noch zusammen waren und nicht jeden Moment ein Höllenstreit los zu brechen begann. Minki saß vor der Terrassentür und blickte nach draußen.

In seinem Zimmer waren die Rollos herunter gezogen, deswegen hatte er noch nicht bemerkt gehabt, was für ein Wetter draußen herrschte. Mit einem Satz war er bei dem Kätzchen. "Es hat geschneit!", sagte er völlig fasziniert von dieser Tatsache.

Mit der linken Pfote kratzte Minki an der Scheibe. Lucas sah zu ihr herunter. "Willst du raus?"

Die großen, blauen Augen der weißen Katze blickten ihn glitzernd an. Wie um zu bitten, raus gelassen zu werden, miaute sie mehrmals. Schon war die Hand des Computergenies zum Türgriff gewandert und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sein Hemd nur kurze Ärmel hatte und er an den Schuhen bestenfalls Turnschuhe aber keine Socken trug, ging er mit in den Garten.

Minki hatte noch immer die kleine Glocke um den Hals von Lucas und sprang klingelnd in die nächst größere Schneewehe. Vor lauter Aufregung bekam auch er nicht mit, wie kalt es eigentlich war und ging wie jemand, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Schnee sah, auf den Rand der betonierten Fläche zu. Über ihm war ja noch der Balkon vom Schlafzimmer, weshalb es die Terrasse nicht eingeschneit hatte. Noch immer fielen dicke Flocken langsam vom Himmel. Das Kätzchen tollte fröhlich durch den Schnee und auch Lucas konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und machte einen Satz in das tiefe Pulver. Keine gute Idee, wie ihm hinterher auffiel, denn einiges von dem Schnee rieselte rechts und links in seine Schuhe und begann ihm von dort einen eisigen Schauer durch den Körper zu jagen. Aber er ignorierte es. Viel lustiger war es, mit Minkis Hilfe einen Schneemann zu bauen. Seine Finger taten ihm anschließend fürchterlich weh und waren steif vor Kälte, doch das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen, wenn es auch ein etwas mickriger Kloß aus Schnee war.

"Lucas!", erscholl es plötzlich hinter ihm und eine ausgesprochen wütende Dr. Westphalen stand in der Tür. Sie hatte ihre Ellbogen umfasst und versuchte durch Reiben den eisigen Schauer zu bekämpfen. "Mach das du auf der Stelle rein kommst!", schimpfte sie böse. "Du musst doch wahnsinnig sein mit kurzen Ärmeln und in einer dünnen Hose draußen bei der Kälte herum zu springen!"

Mehr brauchte sie nicht sagen, denn der Teenager wusste, wenn er nicht sofort kommen würde, dann gab es Ärger, der sich gewaschen hatte und der bestand nicht nur darin, dass sie ihn persönlich am Kragen seines dunkelblauen Hemdes ins Haus ziehen würde. Schnell sah er sich nach dem Kätzchen um, bei welchem er eigentlich nur dem Klingeln folgen musste und nahm sie auf den Arm, ehe er an der wütend blickenden Ärztin vorbei eilte in den warmen Raum.

Geräuschvoll wurde die Terrassentür geschlossen. "Du musst doch von allen guten Geistern verlassen sein! Hättest du dir nicht etwas warmes anziehen können?", wetterte sie sofort los, ohne sich überhaupt zu ihm herum gedreht zu haben. Lucas war gerade dabei, seine Schuhe auszuziehen und die von dem kalten Schnee roten und auch nassen Füße ihrer Pein zu erleichtern. "Wenn du eine ordentliche Grippe bekommst, dann schwöre ich dir, wirst du meine ganze Schadenfreude darüber zu spüren bekommen. Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich mir dann von dir die Ohren zu jammern lassen, wie schlecht es dir geht! Hat man dir denn nicht beigebracht, dass man nicht einfach ohne weiteres in den Schnee geht?"

Verstohlen blickte Lucas zu ihr. "Tut mir leid, aber ich habe bisher nur so selten Schnee erlebt. Außerdem habe ich das mit den kalt auch schon bemerkt." Minki schüttelte sich den Schnee aus dem Fell und erntete genau wie ihr junges Herrchen einen von vielen bösen Blicken, die die Ärztin an diesem Morgen zu vergeben hatte. "Ich wäre jetzt sowieso rein gekommen, denn der Schneemann ist fertig!" Stolz zeigte er nach draußen, doch das interessierte seine vorläufige Mutter nicht im geringsten.

"Du wirst dir jetzt auf der Stelle etwas trockenes anziehen und mir anschließend beim Frühstück machen helfen. Auf die Weise habe ich dich wenigstens im Blick."

Der Teenager erkannte welcher Laune Dr. Westphalen war und sagte lieber nichts weiter. Kaum, dass er bei der Treppe war, rief sie ihm noch hinterher: "Und zieh dir etwas warmes an! Nicht wieder diese luftigen Sommersachen!"

"Hat unser Kätzchen wieder etwas angestellt?", wollte der Captain wissen, kaum das Lucas oben war. Er musste wohl nur den Wutausbruch der Ärztin jedoch aber nicht die genauen Worte gehört haben.

"Nein.", schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "Ich bin diesesmal der Übeltäter. Anscheinend war es keine besonders gute Idee einen Schneemann bauen zu wollen."

Fragend sah ihn der Captain an. Anscheinend konnte er sich nichts schlimmes darunter vorstellen und Lucas musste wohl etwas weiter ausholen. "Ich bin so draußen gewesen, wie sie mich jetzt vor sich sehen." Er breitete die Arme aus und zeigte einmal kurz seine an dem Saum nassen Hosen und die roten Füße.

"Hat dir nie einer gesagt, dass du dir so den Tod holst?"

"Gerade eben erst!", kam die sarkastische Antwort. "Es reicht, wenn der Doc mich anbrüllt. Mittlerweile habe ich es begriffen und jetzt muss ich mich umziehen, sonst wird mir nie mehr warm." Schnell machte sich der Teenager aus dem Staub ehe Bridger ihn noch aufhalten konnte. Klingelnd eilte Minki ihm hinterher. Das Kätzchen legte sich sofort auf sein Kissen bei der Heizung. Für sie gab es bessere Methoden um sich wieder aufzuwärmen.

Lucas zog sich zwei Paar dicke Socken aus dem Schrank, sowie eine Jeans und einen warmen Pullover. Sobald er erst in den neuen Sachen war, ging es ihm schon wesentlich besser. Der eisige Schauer über seinen Körper, der ihn immer und immer wieder durchzog, ließ endlich nach.

"Ich nehme mal an, du bleibst jetzt hier an deinem warmen Kuschelort.", sagte er zu Minki, die nur mit den Ohren zuckte, als sie seine Stimme hörte, aber die Augen geschlossen hielt. "Na dann, auf zum Frühstück machen. Lassen wir uns überraschen, was dieser wundervolle Tag der Harmonie und des Friedens noch zu bieten hat." Bei ihm zu Hause hatte es immer handfeste Streitereien gegeben, wenn beide Eltern Weihnachten zu Hause waren. Wenn nicht gerade das teure Geschirr durch die Gegend flog, dann gingen andere Dinge kaputt und wenn einer von ihnen dem anderen wirklich eins auswischen wollte, dann wurde Lucas zum Mittelpunkt des Streites. Einmal hatte sein Vater ihn einfach so mitgenommen über die Feiertage und seine Mutter war darüber mehr als sauer gewesen. Anstatt jedoch daraus zu lernen, war sie das folgende Jahr schneller gewesen und hatte ihn seinem Vater vorenthalten. Eltern konnten schon eine anstrengende Angelegenheit sein. Wieso musste ausgerechnet er eine solch eifersüchtige Familie haben?

Er kam in die Küche und holte aus dem Schrank Teller und Tassen heraus. Am besten war es den Doc in Ruhe zu lassen und nicht mehr auf die Sache von vorhin zu sprechen zu kommen. Bei ihm zu Hause hatte das dann meistens auch gereicht. Die Stimmung war für den halben Tag sehr gereizt und jeder weitere Ton über das Geschehene brachte die Situation nur wieder zum kochen.

Es klingelte an der Haustür und verwundert sah die Ärztin aus dem Fenster. "Paketdienst? Seltsam, es erwartet doch keiner was."

"Soll ich gehen?", fragte Lucas sie und als sie nickte, schlurfte er zur Haustür.

"Morgen!", warf ihm der Paketmann fröhlich entgegen. Etwas zu gut gelaunt für den Geschmack des Teenagers. Er zog sofort einige Pakete von seinem Rollerwagen hervor. "Ich brauche hier drauf dann eine Unterschrift." Der Paketmann hielt Lucas das elektronische Gerät und einen darauf abgestimmten Stift hin, damit er auf dem Display unterschreiben konnte. "Vielen Dank! Die hier gehören dann alle zu ihnen. Eine ganze Menge. Wünsche ihnen frohe Weihnachten und schöne Feiertage."

"Danke, ihnen auch.", rief Lucas dem Mann noch hinterher, der zu seinem Kleinlaster zurück eilte.

Lucas sah sich nun die Pakete vor der Haustür etwas genauer an. Sie waren alle unterschiedlicher Größe, aber dennoch viele größer, als man erwarten würde und alle trugen sie einen Absender aus Europa. Seltsam, woher mochten die nur kommen. Empfänger war die Familie Bridger. Am besten, er holte sie nicht herein und versuchte lieber den Captain hier herunter zu bekommen. Nicht dass die Kerle, die hinter ihnen und der seaQuest her waren, ihnen jetzt da ordentlich eins über die Rübe hauen wollten. Er ließ die Tür offen und eilte schnell nach oben.

"Captain?" Sofort sah er zum Bad, doch die Tür war offen und der ältere Mann somit wohl nicht mehr beim duschen.

"Ja?" Bridger lugte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er hatte sich einen Pullover gerade über den Kopf gezogen und durch die Wolle standen ihm einige Haare elektrisiert auf.

"Können sie bitte mal runter kommen? Da sind einige Pakete aus Europa gekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Vielleicht ist das..." er zuckte mit den Schultern. "naja, was gefährliches."

Der Captain dachte einen Moment nach. "Oh, das müssen unsere Weihnachtsgeschenke sein. Ich habe erst gestern Abend erfahren, dass unsere Familien und Freunde uns etwas zu Weihnachten geschickt haben und damit wir das auch bekommen, hat man es getarnt versendet."

Innerlich rollte Lucas mit den Augen. War ja mal wieder klar. Er erfuhr von solchen Spielchen immer als letzter. "Und ich dachte, da wären Bomben drinnen."

Nathan rieb sich die Hände. "Ja, Bombengeschenke. Los komm, suchen wir unsere heraus." Er nahm Lucas bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Haustür herunter, wo Kristin die Kartons ins Haus trug. "Warum hast du die da draußen stehen lassen, Lucas? Das ganze Haus kühlt aus, wenn du die Tür offen lässt!"

"Ganz ruhig, Kristin, er hat nicht gewusst, dass diese Pakete von der UEO kommen.", sagte Bridger.

"Von wem denn sonst?", fragte die Ärztin in einem Ton, der sagte, Lucas hätte das doch wissen müssen.

Bevor er sich hier aber mit der Wissenschaftlerin stritt, beließ er es lieber. Das musste nun wirklich nicht sein und Lust hatte er darauf auch nicht.

"Warum denn so gereizt? Er hat sich doch richtig verhalten.", verteidigte der Captain sein jüngstes Crewmitglied.

"Ich habe eine Menge Dinge heute noch zu tun und keine Zeit ihm alles hinterher zu tragen!" Sie knallt den Karton auf den Boden und schloss die Tür mit dem Fuß.

"Aber deswegen musst du ihm doch nicht gleich so vor den Kopf schlagen. Er hätte das schon noch gemacht. Außerdem hat er sehr richtig gehandelt, indem er mich geholt hat. Das hier könnte wirklich etwas gefährliches sein. Woher sollte er es denn gewusst haben? Hast du ihm gesagt, dass wir etwas erwarten?"

Sie blieb für einen Moment ruhig, dann sagte sie leise: "Nein, habe ich nicht."

"Siehst du, dann darfst du ihm jetzt nicht die Schuld geben oder ihn deswegen rügen. Nur weil du etwas gestresst bist, musst du nicht an ihm deine schlechte Laune entladen. Denn genau das hast du gerade eben getan. Wenn du mich angehst, ist mir das egal, aber nicht Lucas, denn der kann für diese ganzen Sachen hier überhaupt nichts. Er hilft, wo er nur kann."

"Schon gut, ich habe es verstanden. Tut mir leid, Lucas." Sie nickte Lucas zu.

"Kein Problem.", sagte der Teenager und sah ihr nach, wie sie in der Küche verschwand.

"Vielleicht sollte ich ihr ein wenig helfen, was meinen sie?"

"Bei deinen Talenten in der Küche? Du kannst es ihr ja anbieten, wobei ich es lieber sehen würde, wenn du mir mit den Pakten hilfst." Bridger hob eines bereits an.

"Wollen sie die etwa aufmachen?"

"Natürlich, ich muss doch wissen, was für wen ist!"

"Und am besten auch gleich ganz behalten." In seinem Gesicht lag etwas wissendes.

"Merkt doch keiner! Du kannst deine ja noch zu lassen, wenn es dir so wichtig ist."

"Ich brauche nichts zu zu lassen, weil ich nämlich nichts bekomme."

"Wieso denn das? Deine Eltern werden dir doch sicherlich was geschickt haben!"

"Darauf würde ich nicht wetten, das kam schon mehr als einmal vor, dass sie das auch wieder vergessen haben."

"Aber doch nicht zu Weihnachten."

"Und ob!", nickte Lucas selbstsicher.

"Ach was, das glaube ich nicht. An Weihnachten denkt man doch an seine Familie, egal wie selten man sich sieht oder was vorgefallen ist. Ich bin sicher hier findet sich schon noch etwas für dich und wenn nicht von deinen Eltern, dann von deinen Freunden. Jetzt hilf mir die Kartons erst mal ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen, bevor wir frühstücken."

Lucas beließ es lieber ihn nochmals vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu wollen und packte lieber mit an. Sobald alles im Wohnzimmer in einer Ecke verstaut war, gingen sie in die Küche, wo Kristin bereits an einer Tasse mit heißem Kaffee nippte.

Sie setzten sich zu ihr an den Tisch und begannen jeweils ihre frischen Brötchen aufzuschneiden und mit Marmelade dick zu bestreichen. "Und du willst jetzt wirklich noch los um Geschenke zu kaufen?", fragte die Ärztin nach einer Weile an den Captain gewandt.

Bridger nickte. "Ich denke das werde ich gleich nach dem Frühstück machen. Lucas kann ja schon mit dem Schmücken des Baumes anfangen. Du weißt doch hoffentlich wie das geht ohne ihn zu zerstören."

"Ich bin zwar kein Genie in Haushaltsdingen, aber ich denke, das werde ich noch hin bekommen."

"Dann werde ich wohl das Essen machen.", seufzte Kristin.

"Soll ich ihnen helfen? Ich denke mit dem Baum werde ich nicht so lange brauchen.", bot Lucas ihr an.

"Natürlich, das würde mich freuen. Wir können auch zusammen den Baum schmücken, dann stehst du unter Aufsicht." Sie stellte die Tasse ab.

"Ich meine zwar nicht, dass ich Aufsicht brauche. Wir hatten früher immer Dekorateure zu Hause. Ich denke, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein, da ein paar Kugeln an einen Baum zu hängen." Der Teenager ließ sich sein Brötchen schmecken und war gerade dabei sich ein zweites zu machen.

"Dann werde ich dir mal zeigen, wieviel Spaß es machen kann, wenn man es selbst macht. Ein Baum wird sehr viel schöner, wenn man ihn so gestaltet, wie man ihn selbst möchte und nicht wie irgend so ein Dekorateur das gerne hätte!" Was die Wissenschaftlerin von Lucas' Eltern hielt, kam bei ihren Worten einmal wieder hervorragend durch.

Damit war es also beschlossen. Während der Captain sich in den Trubel der Stadt der letzten Weihnachtseinkäufer stürzte, würde seine kleine Familie auf Zeit hier zu Hause den Baum schmücken und schon mit den Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsessen beginnen.

Fortsetzung folgt....


	2. II

__

Anm: Herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews und die, die noch kommen sollten. Nachdem ich eine schreckliche Schreibblockade einen Tag lang hatte und schon befürchtete, diese Geschichte nicht beenden zu können, hat es doch geklappt. Besonders toll ist sie nicht geworden, aber ich hoffe damit nicht die gute Laune zu verderben und es gibt doch jemanden, der sie mag.

Das Gerede von Lucas auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt ist frei erfunden. Ich hoffe mir reißt jetzt keiner den Kopf ab, weil das so wissenschaftlich nicht möglich ist. Den Kakao habe ich mir von Kiddo geklaut, denn bei uns gibt es keine auf den Weihnachtsmärkten. Wäre schön, wenn die das mal machen würden.

- - - - - - - - -

Lucas saß auf dem Boden und stattete die blauen und roten Weihnachtskugeln mit Haken aus, damit er sie aufhängen konnte. Minki hatte sich endlich aus ihrem kuscheligen Kissen an der Heizung gelöst und spielte mit eine der Kugeln, die sie immer wieder mit der Pfote anstieß, damit diese durch den Raum rollte. Sobald er alle aufgefädelt hatte, ging es daran diese großzügig zu verteilen. Die Ärztin hatte kleine Sterne, die sie ebenfalls bereits hier und da an die Zweige hängte.

"Kannst du die Spitze aufsetzen? Du bist größer als ich." Sie hielt ihm die rote Christbaumspitze hin, die mit Goldpailetten verziert war.

Der Teenager nahm sie und setze sie ganz oben auf den Baum, nachdem er sich richtig gestreckt hatte. "Fertig!", sagte er.

"Nicht ganz, das Lametta fehlt noch."

"Doch was vergessen." Minki hatte bereits die Packung im Maul und rannte damit durch den Raum wobei sie hier und da die kleineren Fäden verlor.

"Dieses Kätzchen bekommt von mir wirklich bald eine Leine verpasst und dann kann es nichts mehr anstellen!" Kristin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah die Bescherung auf ihrem Teppich an.

"Was soll's, wenn es ihr Spaß macht. Wenn sie nicht mehr will, wird sie es schon liegen lassen." Lucas bückte sich und hob die einzelnen Teile des Lamettas auf, welches in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung zu Boden gefallen war.

Dr. Westphalen eilte nach draußen und versuchte das Kätzchen zu fangen, das das ganze als Spiel sah und sich jetzt erst recht aus dem Staub machte. Ein Klingeln an der Haustür ließ sie die Verfolgung aufgeben. Es war Lenny, der mit Charlie an der Leine bei ihnen vor der Tür stand. "Fröhliche Weihnachten!", sagte er in seiner unnatürlich guten Laune.

"Danke, wünsche ich dir auch!", lächelte sie gequält zurück. In ihrem Kopf gingen noch die ganzen Dinge herum, was sie alles zu erledigen hatte.

"Ist Lucas denn auch da, oder versteckt er sich schon vor dem Weihnachtsmann?"

"Warum sollte ich mich denn verstecken? Ich habe schließlich das Jahr über nichts angestellt." Der Teenager war neben seine Mutter auf Zeit getreten und ließ sich von Charlie die Hand ablecken.

"Dann sei froh, mein Vater hat sich früher immer als Santa Claus verkleidet und mir dann die Rute in die Hand gedrückt, ich wusste spätestens da, dass ich mich zu verziehen hatte." Lenny rollte mit den Augen.

"Ganz so schlimm kannst du doch nicht gewesen sein.", meinte Dr. Westphalen.

"Ich hoffe es, denn die Geschenke waren dann doch immer da.", meinte Lenny und sah dabei etwas kritisch auf den Boden.

"Geschenke ist ein gutes Stichwort. Du willst dir sicherlich deines abholen, richtig?", fragte Lucas. Die Ärztin ließ die zwei allein und suchte lieber wieder nach dem Kätzchen.

"Und dir eines geben." Lenny hielt seinem Freund eine Tüte hin. "Wegen dem Kätzchen bleiben Charlie und ich aber besser draußen. Wir wollen ja kein Drama an diesem Tag verursachen."

"Oh, danke. Ich habe deines oben, einen Moment, ich bin gleich zurück." Lucas stellte die Tüte neben der Treppe auf den Boden und eilte immer zwei Stufen mit einmal nehmend nach oben in sein Zimmer. Unter dem Schreibtisch hatte er die Geschenke für seine Freunde abgestellt. Er suchte das für Lenny heraus und ging wieder nach unten, wo sich Bridger gerade versuchte an Charlie vorbei ins Haus zu quetschen, was fast an ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit grenzte. Der Hund schnupperte an den Tüten und versuchte einen Blick auf den Inhalt zu erhaschen.

"Sie haben keine Hundeleckereien dort drin, oder etwa doch?", fragte Lenny ihn, weil er seinen Hund nicht mehr halten konnte.

"Da ist gar nichts zu essen drin.", meinte der Captain lachend. "Nur Geschenke, die man alle nicht in den Mund schieben kann."

"Keine Süßigkeiten?" Lucas musterte ihn mit einem schockierten Blick.

"Keine Süßigkeiten, dafür wird schon jemand anders gesorgt haben.", grinste Bridger. "Dürfte ich dann jetzt vorbei oder will Charlie unbedingt unser Wachhund werden? Ich glaube dem Briefträger könnte das nicht so gefallen."

"War der heute schon da? Vielleicht hat uns ja wer eine Weihnachtskarte geschrieben, wenn wir schon lauter Geschenke bekommen haben.", sagte Lucas und hielt Lenny sein Geschenk hin.

Der Captain schaffte es endlich an Charlie vorbei ins Haus und drückte ihm gleichzeitig den Schlüssel für ihren Briefkasten in die Hand, ehe er sich nach oben mit seinen Tüten machte. Kaum zu glauben, dass er noch etwas gefunden hatte und dann auch noch so schnell. Lucas hatte, bevor er und die Ärztin den Baum in Angriff nahmen, noch in der Küche bei den Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsessen geholfen, aber so lange war es dennoch nicht her, dass der Captain los gezogen ist.

"Was ist da drin?" Lenny hob sich das kleine Päckchen ans Ohr und schüttelte es.

"Zum Glück nichts, das kaputt gehen könnte. Oh verdammt." Das Computergenie blätterte durch die einzelnen Briefe und hatte einen blauen Umschlag in der Hand.

"Das hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Der alte Mour hat seine Drohung wahr gemacht und uns noch die Feiertage ordentlich versaut wegen unserer kleinen Showeinlage gestern Nachmittag.", sagte Lenny mit einem kurzen Blick auf den blauen Brief.

"Fantastisch. Der kann auch nicht aufhören mit Nerven!"

"Vor allem hat es keinen Sinn, den zu verstecken, denn er will ihn unterschrieben zurück haben und nach den Ferien dürfen wir geschlossen bei ihm antanzen. Das wird ein Spaß. Bei mir hat er rein geschrieben, dass ich mich doch einem der Schulclubs anschließen soll, damit ich ein wenig ruhiger und auch vernünftiger werde. Der stand noch total unter dem Schock von uns, als er das geschrieben hat. Sonst hätte er gewusst, dass ich bereits im Basketballteam bin. Für eine weitere schulische Aktivität ist da ganz bestimmt keine Zeit mehr."

"Der Mann weiß wie er einem das Fest versauen kann. Naja, zum Glück ist mir das wenigstens egal, was der meint. Mich ärgert nur, dass er das wieder voll durchzieht und hier jeden verrückt macht."

"Ach, naja, sieh es locker. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Eltern hast du es doch ganz gut getroffen. Dem Captain geht das doch sicher nicht so gegen den Strich, wenn da mal wieder so ein Brief ins Haus flattert."

"Ganz so egal ist denen das auch nicht, wenn sich das zu sehr häuft." Lucas seufzte auf. "Besonders der Doc sieht das gar nicht gerne. Die hat schon beim letzten ein Theater gemacht."

Lenny schlug ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. "Sieh es mal von der Seite, du bist nicht der einzige, der heute Abend an der Festtafel mit Ärger sitzt. Chris hat sicherlich auch einen hübschen Weihnachtsgruß vom Teufel Mour bekommen. Wir sind alle durch diesen Umstand miteinander verbunden und ich muss jetzt nach Hause und mir die Wut meiner Mutter antun. Das wird ein Spaß. Die hat Weihnachten immer eine herrlich schlechte Laune."

"Das war bei mir immer so. Na dann, viel Spaß noch und erst morgen früh auspacken, verstanden?"

"Klar, wo denkst du denn hin?" Lenny drehte sich herum und zog Charlie, der sich gerade auf der Veranda der Bridgers gemütlich gemacht hatte, hinter sich her. "Bye!"

"Bye.", sagte Lucas trocken. Dann musste er eben die Post zu seinen Eltern tragen.

Die Ärztin war im Wohnzimmer und begutachtete ihr Werk. "Ist doch toll geworden, oder nicht?"

"Sieht klasse aus. Ähm, reißen sie mir jetzt den Kopf ab?" Er hielt ihr, noch bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, den blauen Brief hin.

"Nicht schon wieder."

"Ich fürchte doch. Der alte Mour ist da recht empfindlich, wenn ich das mal sagen darf."

Sie nahm den Brief und legte ihn auf den Tisch. "Das lassen wir mal dort liegen bis nach den Feiertagen, ich glaube das ist besser so. Machen wir lieber in der Küche weiter." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und ging mit ihm in die Küche, wo sie ihn ausschließlich leichte Dinge machen ließ und es noch bis zum frühen Nachmittag herrlich im Haus duftete.

Warum konnte Lucas nicht sagen, doch er war an diesem Morgen sehr früh wach und fühlte sich nicht so, als müsste er gleich wieder einschlafen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war fit und könnte jetzt in den Tag starten, wäre es nicht erst sechs Uhr. Was tun? Ohne richtig zu wissen, was er jetzt am besten machen sollte, stand der Teenager auf und schlurfte auf den Flur hinaus. Dort verharrte er nur eine kleine Weile ehe er wieder in sein Zimmer zurück ging. Was sollte er denn auch groß tun? Da fiel ihm ein, dass es doch der Weihnachtsmorgen war und er Lenny's Geschenk aufmachen könnte. Nur wo war das gute Stück?

Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, konnte aber nirgends was entdecken. "Na klar, kann ja nicht hier sein, wenn ich es unter den Baum gelegt habe.", half er sich selbst auf die Sprünge.

Während er sich anzog, dachte er darüber nach, wie es sein konnte, dass er schon so wach war. Schließlich waren sie am Vorabend doch recht lange auf gewesen. Bridger und Westphalen hatten sich in den Kopf gesetzt gehabt, ausgerechnet an Heilig Abend auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Das hatte Lucas irgendwie noch verstanden, doch sobald sie da waren und sahen, dass mehrere andere die selbe Idee hatten, war es ihm auch schon wieder vergangen gewesen. Kaum waren sie die erste Reihe durch, hatte er seine beiden Eltern auf Zeit auch schon verloren gehabt. Warum musste diese Oma auch unbedingt mitten im Weg vor ihm stehen bleiben und ihren Kaffeeclub dort von ihrer Arthrose lauthals erzählen? Lucas ist weder vor noch zurück gekommen und von dem Moment an, hatte er dann auch schlechte Laune. Kaum war er am Invalidentreffen vorbei, hielt ihn eine größere Familie auf, bei welcher sich die Eltern nicht um die Kinder kümmerten und die alle vor seinen Füßen auf den Boden fielen und dort liegen blieben. Schreiend. Ohne Hilfe von den Eltern. Zum Glück gab es aber Großeltern, die dann doch geholfen hatten.

Bridger und Dr. Westphalen hatten an einem Glühweinstand auf ihn gewartet. Ihnen war recht schnell aufgefallen, dass sie jemanden verloren hatten. Die Ärztin sah auch sehr erleichtert aus. "Es macht sich also doch bezahlt, dass wir dir eine helle Jacke gekauft haben. Mit einer schwarzen, wie du sie gewollt hast, hätten wir dich hier nie wieder gefunden." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. "So gehst du uns nicht nochmal verloren."

"Darauf würde ich nicht wetten wollen. Da muss nur mal wieder ein kleines Altersheimtreffen sein und schon sind wir ganz schnell auseinandergerissen. Wissen sie was für Kraft diese Omas manchmal haben? Und die Opas haben Stöcke mit denen sie ihnen blaue Flecken auf die Schienbeine hauen können."

Der Captain grinste ihm zu. Er hatte seine Hände in die warmen Taschen seiner Jacken gesteckt. "Gehen wir uns erst einmal etwas zum essen holen oder wollt ihr euch hier bei einem heißen Getränk aufwärmen?"

"Ist mir egal, solange ich mich nicht über das Gedränge hier ärgern muss.", sagte Lucas.

"Ich bin für etwas warmes zum trinken. Hier an dem Stand gibt es doch auch Kakao, warum kaufen wir uns nicht alle einen? Danach können wir dort drüben ein paar Bratwürste essen. Darauf habe ich jetzt richtigen Appetit." Kristin zeigte zu einem anderen Stand der am Ende dieses Durchganges war.

"Gut, dann werde ich dreimal einen heißen Kakao für uns holen und dann gehen wir etwas essen." Bridger stellte sich in die Schlange bei dem Glühweinstand.

"Komm mit, wir stellen uns dort hin, da rempeln uns die Leute nicht so an." Dr. Westphalen führte den Teenager in eine kleine Nische zwischen den Stand, wo der Captain gerade ihre Getränke holte und einem der Schmuck verkaufte. Hier würden sie ihre Tassen auch direkt von der Theke nehmen können, ohne dass der Captain zweimal laufen musste. Eigentlich konnte einer von ihnen ihm ja zur Hand gehen, doch Lucas war zu schlecht gelaunt, um von selbst jetzt da zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Bridger schien aber nicht den Eindruck zu machen, als würde ihn dies stören. Er schaffte es ganz gut, die drei Tassen, obwohl sie daneben standen, zu ihnen zu tragen. Er wurde noch nicht einmal angerempelt und bei dem Gedränge auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt grenzte dies schier an ein Wunder.

"Vielen Dank." Dr. Westphalen nahm die Tasse in beide Hände und wärmte so ihre Finger daran. Auch der Teenager begann seine kalten Hände erst einmal an der heißen Tasse aufzuwärmen, bevor er einen kleinen Schluck von dem Getränk probierte.

"Schmeckt es dir?", fragte ihn Nathan.

"Ja, ist okay.", gab Lucas zur Antwort. Der Kakao beruhigte ihn langsam wieder, aber er war noch immer recht genervt von der ganzen Masse hier auf dem Markt.

"Wirklich?", hakte Bridger lieber nochmal nach.

"Alles bestens, es schmeckt mir und ich habe es noch nicht ausgespuckt. Danke."

Vom Himmel begannen die ersten dicken Schneeflocken zu fallen. Über den Tag hatte es aufgehört gehabt und fast sah es schon so aus, als würde es keinen weiteren Schnee mehr geben, doch nun rieselten die Flocken zwischen dem hektischen Treiben zu Boden. Plötzlich wurde Lucas von hinten angerempelt und ein Großteil seines Kakaos ging über Bridgers ebenfalls recht helle Jacke.

"Ups, das tut mir aber leid.", entschuldigte sich eine hohe Frauenstimme, die Lucas irgendwo schon einmal gehört hatte. "Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür, hier sind so viele Menschen, da wird man von allen Seiten nur so geschubst und dann sind immer wieder welche dabei, die es wohl so eilig zu haben scheinen, dass sie die Leute wild durch die Gegend stoßen."

Wütend drehte sich der Teenager herum und als er dann auch noch die Begleitung dieser Frau hervortreten sah, ging seine gerade wieder gefasste gute Laune endgültig den Bach herunter. Daher kannte er also die Stimme der Frau... es war Mr. Mours Ehefrau gewesen, die ihn angerempelt hatte.

Auch der Mathematiklehrer hatte nun seinen Schüler entdeckt, der nebenbei nicht zu seinen liebsten gehörte. "So, Mr. Bridger, welch eine Überraschung sie hier zu treffen.", presste er zwischen den Lippen hindurch. Da Lucas im Beisein seiner Eltern war, die gerade mit ein paar Taschentüchern versuchten Nathans Jacke vom größten Unglück zu befreien, konnte er ihn nicht ganz so unfreundlich begrüßen wie er wollte.

"Ach, jetzt sehe ich es erst. Wir sind uns doch schon mal begegnet!" Entzückt, wie es Chantal Mours Art war hielt sie jedem gleich die Hand hin. Bridger ergriff sie mürrisch und wischte noch immer an der nassen und nun ziemlich ruinierten Jacke herum.

"Das tut mir wirklich ausgesprochen leid.", beteuerte Mrs. Mour erneut. "Es ist wirklich keine Absicht gewesen. Ich bin gerne bereit die Reinigungskosten zu übernehmen."

"Ich bitte dich, was kannst du dafür, wenn die Leute wie die Verrückten hier durch die Gegend rennen?" Mr. Mour war sichtlich nicht angetan von dem was sich hier eventuell anbahnen könnten und da hatte er schon einmal einen Leidensgenossen, nämlich Lucas. Der wollte genausowenig wie er, dass er hier blieb und sie sich nun nett unterhalten sollten. Ärgerlich war natürlich, dass er gerade mal einen kleinen Schluck hatte von seinem Kakao trinken können und nun herrschte in der Tasse gähnende Leere. Lucas hielt sie anders herum, um zu sehen, ob nicht vielleicht doch noch ein Tropfen zurück geblieben war, aber es kam keiner. Seufzend ließ er den Kopf hängen. War ja klar, dass einer wie Mour an so einem Tag auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zugegen war und er keine Ruhe hatte. Der blaue Brief der da noch bei ihnen zu Hause ungeöffnet auf dem Tisch lag, tat da sein übriges.

"Geht es?", fragte Kristin den Captain, der stumm nickte.

"Aber das sind die Eltern von einem deiner Schüler, da ist es doch das mindeste was ich tun kann. Außerdem haben wir uns doch erst so nett unterhalten gehabt. Wo war das nochmal, wo wir uns getroffen hatten?" Chantal Mour blickte von Bridger zu Westphalen und wieder zurück, als Lucas mürrisch antwortete: "Im Schwimmbad."

"Ah ja, genau. Kommst du mit meinem Mann mittlerweile besser klar? Ich nehme doch an. Er hat lange nicht mehr erzählt, dass er Probleme mit seinen Schülern hat." Sie wartete gar keine Antwort von dem Teenager ab, worum er auch ganz froh war, sondern drehte sich sofort seinen sogenannten Eltern wieder zu. "Das macht er nämlich immer und dann muss ich ihn irgendwie wieder aufbauen. Ich mache mir da jedesmal Sorgen woran das wohl liegen könnte. Einige der Kinder wollen einfach nicht lernen, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das an den Eltern liegt oder unsere Jugend mehr und mehr verdummt. Es ist traurig, doch leider bekommen wir das nicht anders mit."

"Vielleicht liegt es ja wirklich an den Eltern.", sagte Kristin. Ihrer Stimme konnte man entnehmen, dass auch sie im Moment keine große Lust hatte, sich mit den Mours zu unterhalten.

Lucas sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Mour einen Kommentar unterdrückte und schloss daher einen spontanen Entschluss. "Mr. Mour, erinnern sie sich noch, wie sie mal erwähnten, dass wir besser daran täten, wenn wir uns im Fernsehen diese eine Sendung ansehen würden? Sie wissen schon, diese eine in der immer über aktuelle Naturwissenschaftliche Themen diskutiert wird."

Mr. Mour nickte. "Natürlich kann ich mich daran erinnern, das sage ich zu jeder Klasse und bisher ist noch keiner zu mir gekommen und hat mir gesagt, dass er es interessant findet. Es war mal ein Mädchen dabei, die sich die Sendung von mir aufnehmen lassen hat, weil sie so spät kommt. Ich war richtig enttäuscht, denn sie hatte wirklich Potential. Es gibt nicht viele junge Menschen, die mit einer gewissen Intelligenz gesegnet sind und auch wirklich sich für diese Dinge interessieren." Er atmete tief durch. "Doch sie gab mir die Aufnahme zurück und sagte nur, dass ist bestenfalls etwas für schlaflose Nächte. Dabei hatte ich soviele Hoffnungen in sie gesetzt."

"Oh, mein armer Wilbur." Chantal legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich bin sicher, irgendwann werden die Kinder das schon verstehen."

"Natürlich werden sie das.", stimmte Lucas ihr zu und Bridger hörte auf seine Jacke trocken wischen zu wollen. Auch Dr. Westphalen sah ihn mit einem strafenden Blick an. Wie es aussah hatten die beiden seaQuest Leute schon eine Ahnung, was nun kommen würde und sie sollten recht behalten.

"Ich habe mir das jetzt ein paar mal angesehen. Was halten sie eigentlich von der Theorie, dass in schwarzen Löchern eine eigene Art von Materie existieren soll, die man sich, wenn man die Möglichkeit hätte, zu nutze machen könnte. Glauben sie damit könnte man eine ganz andere Art von Energiequelle entwickeln? Ich habe mir da mal so meine Gedanken gemacht, denn wenn das wirklich möglich wäre, dann müsste man doch gewisse Wahrscheinlichkeitsberechnungen anstellen und bei mir laufen die alle etwas konfus ab. Ich kann ihnen gerne meine Notizen zeigen, das ist wirklich eine harte Nuss. Mir geht das schon seit Tagen durch den Kopf und ich überlege an einer möglichen Variablen, die ich in die Gleichung einsetzen kann. Natürlich können wir mit dieser Formel nichts anfangen, wenn wir nicht die Möglichkeit haben, die Energie aus den schwarzen Löchern zu gewinnen, doch ich denke, wenn die Raumfahrt erst einmal soweit ist, wird man froh darüber sein, wenn schon einmal dieser Schritt getan ist."

Bridger dachte kurz nach. Er hatte den Teenager letztens doch recht oft über einige recht kompliziert aussehende Gleichungen grübeln gesehen. Solange er es in ihrem Haus tat und diese Notizen nicht achtlos weg warf, hatte er nichts dagegen gehabt. Er wollte ihm schließlich nicht zum Nichtstun verbannen.

"Was erzählst du mir immer, eure Schüler seien so schlecht in der Schule?", schollte Chantal ihren Ehemann, dem praktisch der Mund offen stehen geblieben ist.

"Das hast du doch wohl nicht irgendwo auswendig gelernt?", fragte er ungläubig den Teenager. "Das klingt nicht, als hättest du dir das gerade erst ausgedacht."

"Nein, nein, wie gesagt, ich hatte mir nach der Sendung gleich einen Stift und einen Block geschnappt und drauf los gerechnet, aber ich komme einfach nicht darauf, was ich als Variable am besten nehme. Außerdem überlege ich schon die ganze Zeit, ob ich nicht etwas vergessen habe, was ich unbedingt für die Formel brauche. Aber ich komme einfach nicht drauf. Wenn sie möchten kann ich ihnen meine Notizen nach den Ferien gerne mit in die Schule bringen und sie sehen es sich an.

Die Hausaufgaben habe ich im übrigen schon durch gemacht." Undzwar letzte Nacht, weil im Fernsehen absolut nichts lief. "Ist ihnen aufgefallen, dass bei der vierten Aufgabe, die Teilaufgabe c falsch gestellt wurde? Da ist anstatt einer Addition eine Subtraktion. Auf diese Art und Weise ist die Aufgabe jedoch unlösbar mit unserem derzeitigen Wissen. Der Lösungsweg, um mit solch einer Aufgabenstellung weiter rechnen zu können, wird erst an der Universität gelehrt und ich glaube nicht, dass einer von uns, außer Lenny vielleicht mal ausgenommen, auch nur im entferntesten auf die geeignet Formel kommt. Wenn wir aber da mit dem Ergebnis aus dieser Aufgabe weiter rechnen sollen, dann muss das Zeichen in der Vorgabe geändert werden."

Hinter der Stirn des Mathematiklehrers arbeitete alles auf Hochtouren und Bridger packte Lucas hart am Oberarm. "Es tut mir leid, er ist nur so aufgeregt, weil Weihnachten ist und hat etwas zuviel Glühwein bereits getrunken gehabt, ehe wir uns seiner annehmen konnte. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt nach Hause gehen. Frohe Weihnachten!"

"Oh, wollen sie etwa schon gehen? Das können sie doch nicht machen. Ich bitte sie, bleiben sie noch etwas.", bat Chantal Mour.

Kristin schüttelte freundlich aber entschieden den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, ich glaube unser Sohn muss sich erst einmal einen kalten Lappen auf die Stirn legen. War nett sie getroffen zu haben." Auch die Ärztin schob sich schnell an dem Mathelehrer von Lucas und dessen Frau vorbei. Sie hörte noch über die Köpfe der Weihnachtsmarktbesucher wie Chantal ihr hinterher rief, doch die Rechnung für die Reinigung ihrem Sohn nach den Ferien mitzugeben.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich vertrage denen ihr dummes Gerede heute nicht und schon gar nicht, wenn ich so gut wie nichts von meinem Kakao hatte.", begann Lucas sofort mit seiner Verteidigung, als Bridger ihn abseits von den Mours in einer Ecke losließ.

"Schon gut, ich glaube das war wirklich mal an der Zeit. Ich mag es selber nicht, wenn Lehrer eine geringe Meinung von ihren Schülern haben. Da muss man sich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn kein Respekt mehr zwischen diesen beiden Personengruppen vorhanden ist.", sagte der Captain und sah sich nach Kristin um, die bereits sich ihren Weg zu ihnen bahnte.

"Sie sind also nicht sauer und werden mir jetzt ellenlange Predigten halten?", fragte der Teenager vorsichtig nach.

"Warum denn? Du hast es mal wieder erfolgreich geschafft, jemanden zu zeigen, wie falsch es ist einen anderen zu unterschätzen." Dr. Westphalen war endlich bei ihnen. "Wollen wir dann lieber nach Hause gehen?", fragte Bridger an sie gewandt.

"Ja, denn mit der Jacke lasse ich dich hier nicht mehr herum laufen. Aber meine Bratwurst hätte ich ganz gerne noch." Sie bedachte Lucas mit einem strafenden Blick und gab ihm ihre halb leere Tasse. "Den kannst du austrinken. Wegen dieser unmöglichen Person hast du von deinem gar nichts gehabt. Willst du auch eine Wurst?"

Dankend nahm Lucas die Tasse entgegen und nickte ihr zu. Bridger wollte ebenfalls eine und so ging sie für sie drei noch Bratwürste kaufen, die sie auf dem Weg zum Auto essen konnten. Die Tassen von ihrem Kakao wollten sie als Erinnerung mitnehmen.

Zu Hause hatten sie dann nicht mehr viel gemacht, als sich mit Plätzchen den letzten Platz im Bauch gefüllt und einen klassischen Weihnachtsfilm im Fernsehen angesehen. Dr. Westphalen hatte zwei verschiedene Salate für den Abend vorbereitet gehabt und ein paar Würste zubereitet. Das Fondue war für den Abend des folgenden Tages geplant. Und dann waren sie irgendwann zu Bett gegangen, doch das musste schon nach Mitternacht gewesen sein. Seit die Ärztin nämlich Pokern konnte, wurde da öfters von ihr eine Partie vorgeschlagen und Lucas musste immer mitspielen, weil es auf die Art und Weise nicht ganz so eintönig war.

Der Teenager schlüpfte noch in seine Hausschuhe und ging auf den Flur hinaus. Er wollte ja nur das Geschenk von Lenny holen und dann wieder in sein Zimmer zurück. Kaum war er auf Höhe des Schlafzimmers, da ging bereits die Tür auf und ein verschlafener Bridger blickte ihn verwundert an. "Morgen.", sagte dieser mit kratziger Stimme. "Du bist aber recht früh auf."

"Konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

Über das Gesicht des Captains huschte ein Lächeln. "Willst du nach deinen Geschenken sehen?"

"Ich wollte mir Lenny's holen. Darf ich etwa nicht?"

"Und ob, wartest du noch einen Moment, bis ich angezogen bin? Dann kommen Kristin und ich mit. Ich werde sie nur schnell wecken." Ehe Lucas ihn von seinem Vorhaben die Ärztin wecken zu wollen, abhalten konnte, war auch schon die Tür zum Schlafzimmer wieder zu. Und nun? Musste er hier warten oder durfte er schon runter? Etwas unschlüssig ging er in sein Zimmer zurück und streichelte die schlafende Minki. Er konnte bereits hören, dass sich im Schlafzimmer einiges tat. Hoffentlich war der Doc jetzt nicht ganz so sauer, weil sie heute schon so früh raus musste. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen sie beide heraus. Bridger sah zu ihm hinter. "Ich dachte gerade du bist schon runter."

"Sagen sie nicht, ich hätte das tun können und bin nun umsonst hier geblieben!"

"Ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe gewollt, dass du noch wartest. Dann lasst uns mal runter gehen und nachsehen, was der Weihnachtsmann uns über Nacht gebracht hat." Freudig zwinkerte er dem Teenager zu, der bereits an ihm vorbei war und die Treppen, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen, nach unten eilte.

Unter dem Baum in ihrem Wohnzimmer war eine wahre Schar an Geschenken abgelegt. "Da hat einer aber viel bekommen.", sagte Lucas und blieb wenige Schritte davon entfernt stehen.

"Das wirkt nur soviel, weil wir die Geschenke von unseren Familie und Freunden mit dazu getan haben.", erklärte die Ärztin. "Als du gestern abend in deinem Zimmer verschwunden bist, haben Nathan und ich diese aufgemacht und alle hier dazu gestellt."

"Aha.", war alles was der Teenager dazu zu sagen hatte. "Ich sehe Lenny's Geschenk nicht mehr. In welcher Ecke haben sie das verschwinden lassen?"

"Wahrscheinlich in der, in welcher deine anderen alle sind.", sagte der Captain.

Lucas sah ihn erwartend an und begann bereits zu dem kleinsten der Haufen zu zu gehen.

"Das sind meine, deine sind dort." Bridger zeigte auf die größte Anhäufung.

"Völlig unmöglich! Warum sollte ich soviele Geschenke haben?"

"Weil wir dir ein schönes Weihnachtsfest bereiten wollten und das beinhaltet nun einmal auch viele schöne Geschenke.", fügte die Ärztin dazu.

"Und deine Eltern haben auch an dich gedacht. Nicht zu wenig wie ich feststellen musste." Der Captain musste Lucas regelrecht zu den Geschenken stoßen, weil er es einfach nicht fassen konnte. Noch nie hatte er zu Weihnachten soviele Geschenke bekommen.

"Aber das ist doch ... ich meine... ach, vergessen sie es." Ihm hatte es schier die Sprache verschlagen und er konnte nicht einmal widersprechen. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Fußboden und ließ die Augen über die einzelnen großen und kleinen Geschenke schweifen. Zwei Tüten mit Weihnachtsleckereien standen davor noch. Weiter hinten entdeckte er einen größeren Karton, der in der Handschrift seines Vaters den Namen Lucas Wolenczak trug. Eingepackt hatte der große Wissenschaftler das bestimmt nichts selbst, aber er schien schon mal zum Stift gegriffen zu haben, denn beim auspacken fiel ihm ein gefaltetes Blatt in die Hände, das aus einer Karte heraus gerutscht war.

Es standen die üblichen Floskeln drinnen. Wie gern er ihn hatte und das es ihm außerordentlich leid tat, wieder keine Zeit für ihn zu haben. Die Versprechen, das irgendwann einmal nachzuholen und im nächsten Jahr für ihn da zu sein. Lucas überflog die Zeilen nur kurz und widmete sich denn lieber dem Inhalt in dem großen Karton. Es waren mehrere Dinge. Sein Vater hatte ihm einige Teile für seinen Computer geschenkt, die er sich einbauen konnte, um diesen zu verbessern. Dann zwei Spiele und noch ein paar Süßigkeiten. Bis auf die Schokolade würde er wohl alles dem Captain zur Verwahrung geben müssen. War ja auch klar.

Dann war der Karton von seiner Mutter dran. Sie hatte ihm ebenfalls einige Zeilen geschrieben, die denen seines Vaters nur zu sehr ähnelten. Ihre Geschenke waren aber anderer Natur. Anziehsachen, ein Gutschein für Museen, der unbefristet gültig war und ein lieblos, wahrscheinlich von ihrer Sekretärin ausgesuchtes Buch. Der Titel hörte sich schon langweilig an.

In Lenny's Geschenk war ein Puzzle drinnen gewesen, sowie eine kleine Stiftebox gleich mit Inhalt. Lucas konnte nicht anders als lachen. Da hatte sein Freund Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht. Bisher bekam er von ihm immer Vorträge gehalten, warum er denn nur einen Kugelschreiber mit sich hatte, anstatt sich mal richtig auszustatten. Auch sein Lieblingslehrer war schon an ihn herangetreten, weil er seine Parabeln und geometrischen Formen nicht ohne Lineal und Bleistift zeichnen konnte. Bisher hatte Lucas das immer grob abgeschätzt wie die Figuren da in sein Koordinatensystem hinein gehörten. Hier sah es jedoch so aus, als wäre das ab sofort Vergangenheit und er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, dass er nicht zum Musterschüler umgepolt wurde.

"Ist das von dir, Lucas?", fragte die Ärztin ihn. Sie hielt eine kleine Schachtel mit einer hübsch verzierten Pinzette in der Hand.

"Ja. Ich habe das in einer Freistunde mal in der Stadt entdeckt und dachte mir, das könnte ihnen vielleicht gefallen. Sie haben auf dem Boot sowieso immer geschimpft, weil die Pinzetten alle immer verschwinden und da dachte ich einfach, dass das vielleicht nur von Vorteil sein könnte, wenn sie ihre eigene hätten.", erklärte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf sein Geschenk.

"Dann ist das hier wohl ebenfalls von dir?" Bridger hob einen Brieföffner in Form eines Delphines hoch.

"Genau, den können sie gleich an meinem blauen Brief ausprobieren."

"Lieber nicht, am Ende haftet ihm dann das Unglück an und ich bekomme nur noch schlechte Post.", grinsend steckte er den Brieföffner in die edle Lederschattule zurück. "Danke sehr."

Die Ärztin nahm Lucas in den Arm. "Vielen Dank, Lucas! Das sind wunderbare Geschenke, die du uns da gemacht hast. Pack unsere aus!"

"Ist das von dir, Kristin?", fragte Nathan, als er ein längeres Geschenk hervor zog. "Hier steht nichts drauf."

"Muss wohl von ihr sein, ich habe den selben Packen hier." Auch der Teenager zog ein gleiches Geschenk hervor und er machte spontan einen Wettbewerb mit dem Captain daraus, wer es wohl als erster auf hatte. Lucas gewann haushoch, aber auch nur, weil er sich mit dem Geschenkband nicht befasste und das Papier gleich so zerriß. Sie beide hatten Bettwäsche mit einer Unterwasserlandschaft bekommen. Im Hintergrund war ein versunkener Tempel und allerlei Fische und Delphine schwammen um diesen herum.

"Die ist wirklich schön!" , sagte Lucas.

Die Ärztin hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und war glücklich, den beiden damit eine solche Freude bereitet zu haben. "Für dich ist noch eine Decke mit dem selben Motiv dabei." Sie zeigte auf ein dickeres Paket recht weit hinten bei Lucas. Er nahm es hervor und wickelte es aus. Eine warme Decke mit dem selben Motiv wie seine Bettwäsche, wie Dr. Westphalen gesagt hatte.

"Wenn dir immer kalt ist, dann muss ich doch etwas dagegen tun.", sagte sie noch, als sie seine strahlenden Augen sah.

"Das ist wirklich eine ganz tolle Idee gewesen. Nun muss ich nicht mehr mit meiner Zudecke hier runter kommen, sondern kann mich in die hier einwickeln." Lucas kam richtig auf den Geschmack und rieb sich die Hände bei der Suche, was er als nächstes öffnen sollte. Kristin hatte bei sich bereits aufgehört auszupacken, denn dem Teenager dabei zu zu sehen, machte soviel mehr Spaß. Bridger ging es da nicht anders, denn der half dem Jungen bei seiner Entscheidung und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. "Das ist von mir. Ich glaube, das ist etwas, was du schon länger gebraucht hast."

Ohne große Anstrengungen öffnete Lucas kurzerhand das Geschenkpapier und hielt die Verpackung von einer tragbaren Videospielkonsole in der Hand. "Ja aber... ich dachte, ich soll sowas nicht haben?"

"Darüber haben wir auch lange diskutiert.", sagte die Ärztin. "Jedoch ist es vielleicht auf die Weise besser so. Wenn du dich damit beschäftigen kannst, kommst du nicht so schnell in Versuchung etwas anderes zu tun und wir haben uns auch erkundigt, ob man damit viel Unheil anrichten kann. Ist aber nicht der Fall."

"Hier liegen irgendwo auch noch drei verschiedene Spiele dazu, die musst du nur noch finden, denn ich glaube die könnten eventuell bei der Verteilung gestern Abend mit zwischen Kristins oder meinen Geschenken gerutscht sein."

"Haben wir Ostern oder Weihnachten? Ich will meine Geschenke nicht suchen!" Suchend glitt der Blick des Computergenies über die ganzen Geschenke, was denn hier die Größe eines Spieles hatte. Er nahm eines in goldenes Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes Päckchen von der Grenze zwischen seiner Hälfte und der der Ärztin. Leider stellte sich aber heraus, dass es die Ohrringe des Captains für die Wissenschaftlerin waren. Schließlich fanden sich die Spiele aber doch noch ein und in seine neue Decke eingewickelt wurden diese auch gleich ausprobiert, nachdem er sich überschwenglich bei beiden für dieses wunderbare Geschenkemeer bedankt hatte, denn es waren noch einige Dinge, die er auszupacken hatte. Nathan und Kristin hatten es also geschafft ihm ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu bescheren und ihn seit ihrer Zwangsumsiedlung von der seaQuest hierher vollkommen glücklich zu machen.

ENDE


End file.
